Bloody Valentine
by Mallory Volanti
Summary: Hao hated Valentine's Day. Hated cockroaches. But he loved his little brother that's for sure.


_My first story in English. I apologize for the error you could find. I hope you enjoyed it._

_Disclaimer: Not my characters. Not my world. All credit to Takei-sama. _

* * *

_I'm about to get sick of all this sweetness- _ said the boy to himself.

Not that he could be blamed.

Damn it all!

It was Saint Valentine's after all.

The most pink-boring-pain ass- day in the year.

There where couples all around him. On the streets, in the coffee, at the restaurants, in the park, the church, it was all around him.

It would make him crazy within the hour.

_I fucking hate this damn day more than anything._

Apparently he was the only one that would go Berserk. Everybody else just so busy in the overload of romance.

Hao Asakura wasn't the right guy for all this bloody shit.

Since beginning to end of February it would all be the same. People with hormones overheated. Almost like some kind of contagious disease.

It was some kind of crime to spend this bloody day without a date?

The true meaning of the date long ago lost in the middle of marketing.

He just couldn't understand what's the rush to go wild in a day. To act without a care in the world in the worst of ways.

With his precious book under the arm and the firm prospect of getting lost. He keeps walking without look back.

And no. He is not pissed! He really isn't nearly angry...

Oh damn.

_It doesn't matter._

_..._

The sleepy brunette wake up with a start.

What time is it? The sun was already high in the sky. But the house was to quiet...

Something was odd.

More important...

_Where the is Hao?!_

Finally awakened, Yoh jump out of the futon and took the first thing he found and put it on. He had to find his brother... It is a very special day to spend it alone.

Last night come to his mind on high definition:

_\- Aniki- the younger brother said with a whine, just to get a bored look._

____**Is something the matter Yoh?- said the long haired brunette, putting aside his work.**_

_-Don't you think tomorrow is an special day that deserves celebration?- all that said with his best innocent look._

____**Tomorrow is like any other day to me- the sharp edge in his brother's voice came as a warning- And we shall stay here as we did today.**_

_-Don't you have a romantic side, nii-chan?_

_**_You know how much I hate people with their narrow minds. We're not like them. They hate us! And certainly we don't believe in their stupid traditions.**_

_-But...-_

_**_Is enough. Good night, Yoh.**_

Yoh wanted to argue with him. To tell his brother and love to let go of the anger and hate. As he himself had made so many years ago.

But truth is... Is not that easy as it sounds and for being honest... Every day it proved to be more difficult to live like this. He lived his brother so much. Hao meant everything to him. Like his most treasured person. His precious big brother... And more recently, his lover. The love of his life.

To see such an important being lost in hate an anger over something he couldn't change was devastating. For say the less.

Being a shaman in the actual world is not an easy task. People no longer respect the gods and presences of the olders.

Had forgotten the sacred and destroy nature without even think about it.

And for a strong willed shaman and a nature lover as was his big brother... Normal people were nothing but worms. Cockroaches.

An even less than that.

Yoh found himself fearing what his brother might do... Complete nights without sleep, staring the roof and praying to the Great Spirits to give him strength.

He felt something wet and warm down his cheek... A tear.

He was crying without notice.

_I just want him to find the middle. To leave all his hatred towards humans vanish once and for all. I'm not enough for him to leave his wrath?_

Suppressing his sobs and willing himself to calm down... Yoh took his coat and went after his brother. If he had to, he would search him all night.

...

Tired of walking in the middle of mankind destruction, Hao decides to take a walk in the park. The only place that he can stand. Where the nature had a little respect from humans. Of course it was quite crowded given the damn day... But at least people keep themselves in their own business, so no stares to him for the mean time.

From head to toe he was different of all that people. His hair long enough to kiss the floor. His pendants and his poncho. He gives a shit for what they might thing.

Let them believe whatever they wanted. The only thing those damned worms seem to understand was to leave him alone.

One thing he can't deny was that human kind had this incredibly strong survival instinct.

He found a good place to rest between a three and some bushes. Opening his precious book... He felt some guilt over leaving his otouto alone.

But at the time it seamed like the right thing to do. He just needed a little time alone with his thoughts.

He wanted the best for Yoh, and lately the young one had been adamant about spend more time with normal people.

Going to the mall. The movie theater. And so much other places he can't remember at the moment.

His little brother being focused on something he can't understand at all.

And everytime the same result, Hai getting angry towards a pathetic cockroach and leaving. Being followed closely for his younger brother, with that sad expression that breaks his heart.

Yoh was the most pure person in earth.

And only for him, Hao would stay away from the cockroaches and leave them keep breathing. Even if they continued destroying nature.

But if they touched Yoh... Oh he would kill them... With his own hands and it will include some fire.

Suddenly it started to rain. A lighting broke the sky in two. And Hao jump to his feet with a start.

A bad feeling on his gut.

Yoh.

Whenever his brother is... He is in danger. Right. Now.

Starting a sprint he leave the park. Without paying attention to the startled looks of whoever had the misfortune of stand in his way.

His heart at a race even worst than his feet.

His legs trembling.

He stopped in an alley.

A pretty dark one. With trash cans all over the farthest wall.

Some crap spread all over the floor.

A small figure in the middle of a gang... He could recognize that oversized headphones at a first sight. It was Yoh, surrounded by some punks from the delinquent school from the nearest neighborhood.

Hao felt his blood boiling at the idea of his younger brother at the mercy of some bloody cockroaches... And surely they hit him. By the looks of it. Yoh was injured.

And so... Hao just went Berserk.

Something snapped inside of him. Like some kind of bomb.

He ran forward charging against the nearest punk he could grasp. He raised the surprised prick from the ground and throw him to the big trash can. Satisfied to hear the loud crash sound. And that get the attention of every bully in the alley. The so called leader charged against him. That's what he wanted.

He felt his hair being raised for the hot air... His spirit made himself known with the heat and the bloodthirsty rage that poured the atmosphere.

Not even the startled and terrified screams from the gang could dissuade him from his intentions... Fire spreading in the alley and a heartless smile taking his features.

Them, someone take him with a powerful embrace. Restraining every movement.

He recognized those arms. Those of his brother... What startled him put of his anger were the tears.

His sobs... It break his heart.

_Why I always make him cry? He's not supposed to get sad __**ever **_

The fire in the alley began to vanish in fine columns of smoke... Leaving no trace of what happened. The gang of punks leave the place as of the devil itself chased them.

Picking his brother up in his arms. Hao began to walk straight home.

It was heart wrenching to know hos brother was crying... Even if he was silent. Hao still felt the tears stream down his neck.

_ I'm so sorry- he murmurs in the damp brown locks, caressing his back- I'm always making you cry... Is not fair you know? I hate seeing you cry.

They reached home almost at dawn.

Hao managed to open the door without relinquish his hold on Yoh.

All the while under the rain he used his powers to keep his brother warm.

But he couldn't discard a cold afterwards.

_I'll make a hot bath for you. And them the breakfast... What do you think?

The only answer he gets is the tightly wrapped arms of his little brother closing more tight around his neck.

That reminded him when they were little... Whenever Yoh waked up in the middle of the night. He would launch to his brother arms and hold on tightly.

How he managed to make everything still carrying Yoh? Hao never get the answer.

They take a bath together... Well Hao make quick work of himself and them dedicated to his little brother. Relieved to see his smooth skin without bruises... Washing his hair with tenderness.

Deeply worried with the long silence his brother keep. But not wanting to break it.

Yoh was like a doll. He let himself be handled completely by his brother.

_Please, talk to me. Are you hurt?- Hao couldn't take it anymore and broke the silence.

He needed to know what was wrong.

Those empty eyes focused on him.

His question being answered with one word.

_ Why?

And he keep looking at his brother, dumbstruck.

_ Why what?

But Yoh keep the silence. It was crystal clear that he won't be saying much.

And them, Hao broke his head trying to figure out what his brother meant.

Time passed and no one break the silence. Until Yoh couldn't take it anymore. He needed to say it all. It hurt so much. His heart was already broken, almost crushed.

_ Why you're so full of hate towards the people?

Hao just keep looking at those empty eyes.

_ You know why... I just had a lot of reasons.

_ You don't understand I need to know WHY, I can't take it anymore.- Those empty eyes find his.

Hao could feel his heart on a race for the second time within a day. And it wasn't pretty.

_ If this is for what happens last night... I hate them cause they hurt you. I can't forgive and forget all. I simply can't. I love you so much.

_ I love you too. And because of that I can't stand to see all the hate you keep inside. You wanted to kill last night. I remember it and... It breaks me. I don't know what else to do... Is not good for you to keep all that hate inside. It would consume you. It already does.

Hao wanted to argue with his brother... But find himself incapable.

_ Think about it. If it weren't for me... You would be a killer right now. And don't try to convince mw otherwise. I know what I saw. I was there to stop you. I held to you with all my strength to stop you.

Hao couldn't deny that. But he just can't let go the hate that years of reject and bullying had created.

He hated the damn humans. He though he hide it well from his younger brother.

And to think all of this started for not wanting to celebrate Valentine's day.

Hao kissed his brother forehead. Relieved that Yoh leave him touch him.

_ We could work this out. Solve it. I won't lie to you saying that I love humans. But I can start with small things. You wanted to celebrate Valentine's day. I don't understand why. I should have listened to your reasons instead of leaving you.

Yoh relaxed himself in his brother arms.

_ I wanted to make something special to you. To spend our time together. I don't care what other people do... I care what we can do.

Feeling more guilty, Hao kissed his brother's lips with hunger. Stealing his breath.

_ I shall make it up to you then- said the long haired shaman with a soft voice. Rejoicing himself seeing his little brother smiling, with those brown chocolate eyes fixed on him. And only him.

_ Any special wish?

_Make love to me- was the soft answer.

Not waiting to hear it twice, Hao kissed his brother all the while going up stairs. He laid Yoh on the bed with so much care. He complied.

Enjoying all the time it lasted. Hearing the sweet sounds his little brother was making. Kissing those swollen lips to silence the moans. Caressing the slender body without getting tired of doing it.

Time lost his meaning. He swallowed all the moans he could. And listening all that he couldn't suppress. Those sounds were music for his ears. His own gasps and groans mixing with a the sound of flesh against flesh.

Yoh came with force, arching his back and taking his lover with him over the edge.

_ I love you- he gasped pulling out of his love with tenderness. Kissing his forehead and wrapping his arms around him.- You know that Valentine's day thing is not that bad. We can celebrate it if you like.

Yoh smiled tiredly at him. Completely exhausted from his previous activities he let himself drift to sleep in his lover's embrace.

_I'm so lucky to have him. Great Spirits don't let me keep hurting him. I love him so much for that. I don't want to lose him. Not for insignificant cockroaches. _

And with that. Hao keep hating cockroaches. But learn to enjoy little things.


End file.
